Bradley, Jake, Cameron
by 1215TV
Summary: Bradley Steven Perry, Jake Short, and Cameron Boyce plan to hang out but they run into a small problem. ;)


It was just another regular day for Bradley Steve Perry, Jake Short, and Cameron Boyce. They had all gotten off of shooting their shows for the day. At about 10:00 in the morning Cameron texted the two to come over to his house to hang out. Both Jake and Bradley replied the similar text " Sure I just need to take a shower and change."

At the time Bradley was sitting alone in his house having woken up an hour ago he went straight from his room to watch TV. He was currently sitting in his underwear and a white under shirt his underwear was some navy blue briefs that outlined his small package nicely. He then went up to take a shower. After he got dressed he was wearing a blue striped tee with a yellow zip up hoodie some jeans a black belt a pair of white socks and red Nikes. After he was dressed he started to walk to Jakes house to get a ride.

After the text was sent to Jake he was in the same position as Bradley sitting on the TV in a black under shirt and a pair of green briefs to outline his small package too. After he took his shower he was dressed in a light green tee and purple pants and a yellow belt like he looks on his show he had on a pair of black socks and a pair of green Converses. When Bradley arrived at his door they got another text saying to come straight up to Cameron's room. So when Jakes mom drooped them off they went straight up to his room.

When they entered his room they were shocked at what they saw. There were three beds instead of the usual one. And on one of the beds Cameron was bound in his clothes a blue tee and a green plaid shirt over it a pair of jeans with a brown belt and wearing white socks and a pair of light blue high tops with strap overs to keep the shoes on. He was spread eagle position with a wrist and ankle secured at each end of the bed. He had a ball gag in his mouth and he was trying to say some thing but all that came out was muffled sounds. The next thing the two knew there were chloroform rags over their faces they were out in a matter of seconds.

When they came to they were in the same position as Cameron both still fully dressed. They started to struggle but the a voice from out of the blue said "Give up its no use." But they kept on struggling for about five minutes more. They then called it quits.

" Good good little boys." said the voice.

It was strange the voice sounded familiar to all three of them but they couldn't make it out. Then the man walked out of the light it was none other than Ross Lynch standing their in his skinny jeans which he was sagging and we could see that he was wearing purple briefs. Next he started to explain everything. He said that he had a crush on all of them but he knew they were all straight so this was the way he was going to get what he wanted. So he went over to Cameron's house and chloroformed him. Next he bound him on his own bed then he went and brought up the other two beds. Then he sent the texts to lure them here.

"Genius no?" He asked

They all muffled no.

"Now lets get down to the fun stuff" said Ross. He pulled a large duffle bag into view. Next he turned on the lights. Then he set up a video camera to record the joyous moment. Next they see him pull out different gags, vibrators, a milking machine, and nipple clamps. There are also some mysterious bottles of water he pulled out.

Ross said "Let's get started."

He had them lined up on the beds in order by age so Cameron was first then Bradley and finally Jake. So he started to torture the youngest first. Cameron was extremely scared when he walked over. The first thing he did was remove his ball gag because he wanted to hear every sound. He got on top but then he thought of something else. He went over to the other two and put them in a head brace that forced them to watch what would happen. He then walked back over to the bed Cameron was on he then put one leg on one side of Cameron's body and the other leg on the other side he was now on his knees then he started to feel Cameron through his blue shirt rubbing his hands up and down his torso. Then he leaned in and grabbed the back of Cameron's head and Ross' strength overpowering Cameron's he pulled him into a long and hard kiss. Cameron tried to pull away but Ross was to strong. The kiss lasted almost twenty seconds.

"Now lets get those clothes off" Ross said.

He then pulled out a pair of scissors and then went into the same position. He put the scissors to Cameron's green plaid shirt and cut each arm sleeve in half allowing him to rip it straight off. Next he cut off his blue tee reveling two of the tiniest nipples you could see. They were light pink and flat NOT ERECT. His armpits had a little hair on them he still being 13. Ross started to torment Cameron's nipples. First he started to flick them next he sucked on them hard for a good five minutes. That had made them fully erect.

"Finally ready for the clamps." Ross said

At that moment Cameron's face shot up to see what he was talking about he saw Ross carry over to plastic clips that looked like they were the ones to clothes a potato chip bag. But when Ross got over there he placed one on Cameron's right nipple making him scream out in pain then the left also making him scream out in pain. Then Ross walks to the end of the bed and looks at Cameron's feet. Cameron is still moaning from the pain. Ross then places his hands on Cameron's right shoe undoes the straps and rips it off to reveal a size nine foot in a white sock. The foot smelled clean he then took of the left shoe. Next he ripped off his socks and started to tickle them. Cameron's cries of pain turned into tortured laughs. After three minutes of tickling Ross stopped and Cameron calmed down. But then Ross' hand shot up to Cameron's crotch and massaged it and Cameron shot up again and he started to yell stop but as soon as the first stop came out his mouth Ross squeezed Cameron's balls with all his strength making cameron gasp.

"Now now no need to yell." Ross said in a tormenting voice.

Ross released his grip on his balls to go over to his bag of toys. He pulled one of three syringes out went over to Cameron and plunged it into his right leg. "This will make your legs numb for about five minutes so you can't move them." said Ross. He then un did his ankle restraints got back on the bed and reached for Cameron's belt undid his belt very slowly then he undid the button on his jeans then he unzipped them very slowly he went down to Cameron's feet grabbed the bottom of his pants and yanked them off. Cameron was wearing a pair of green, brown, and black cameo briefs. Ross went back on the bed and massaged the crotch again. At this point Cameron started to cry. Ross was feeding off it the next thing that happened was Ross put his hands at the waistband of Cameron's underwear and pulled the front down so slowly all you could see was a light bush of hair he still hadn't developed all his hair yet Ross then yanked them off tho reveal a cut two and a half inch penis with two medium sized balls. Ross then cupped his balls and then squeezed them again and Cameron screamed again. Then Ross flipped Cameron over on his stomach he had a nice ass cute white and round Ross started to spank it with a paddle he brought each time harder than the last until his ass was completely red and it was painful to the lightest touch. Now Ross was standing at the foot of the bed then he undid his belt and took of his pants in the outline of his purple briefs he was bigger than all of them next he took off his underwear to show a large seven inch penis hard and cut. Then he got on the bed again and as much as Cameron tried to close his cheeks Ross opened them to reveal the tiniest tightest asshole. Now didn't put and lube on or anything he just went straight in and put it all in at once it was hard even for Ross to put it in because he was just to tight this caused to Cameron cry and scream. In just one minute Ross came in Cameron and pulled out then he flipped Cameron again onto his back. Ross said "It's your turn now." Cameron said "Yeah right there is no way your getting me even a little hard." Ross knew this in his head which is what his water bottles were for. He asked Cameron if he'd like a drink. He said yes. So Ross got the water bottle and let him have a long drink. All of a sudden Cameron's penis was filling with blood soon he was at a full boner at three inches . He asked what was in the water and in a very evil way Ross said Viagra Cameron was shocked Ross got on top of his penis and started coming down and in about two minutes Cameron came in Ross. Ross got off and then kissed Cameron one more time. Then the Viagra wore off and then Ross went over to the bag and grabbed one of the milking machines and placed it in front of Cameron's penis.

"Do you know what this is?" Said Ross

"No." Cameron gulped in fear

"Well you are going to find out." Ross said in an evil voice.

Then Ross grabbed Cameron's penis and placed the tube on it. He then turned it on it started vibrating and sucking Cameron's penis and he would be sucked dry by the end of it. Ross the. Put his underwear back on and then picked in Cameron's underwear and put them in his bag.

"These will be a nice souvenir." Said Ross

The whole thing took about thirty minutes he went up to Cameron and said this has been fun. Which made Cameron shudder. Who was still being milked. Then Ross walked over to Bradley whispered in his ear while grabbing hold of his crotch "Your next."

Ross grabbing his bag of toys and taking them over to Bradley's bedside so he wouldn't have to bring them over anymore. Then he removed his head brace that was put on him earlier and put it on Cameron so that he would have to watch then he put his ball gag back on by forcing his mouth open.

"Now for you." Ross said to Bradley

He took off Bradley's ball gag for the same reason. Then he put his hand up Bradley's shirts. He was a little chubby so he squeezed his fat a bit. Bradley was moaning at that. Ross stopped and went in for the extremely passionate kiss. Ross managed to get Bradley's mouth open unlike Cameron's. Ross played with Bradley's tongue for a good three minutes. Bradley was now already traumatized. "Now it's time to get your clothes off." Ross said devilish. Then Ross unzipped his yellow hoodie, then reached for the scissors and he cut the arm sleeves in half so he ripped the hoodie of his body. Now he reached for his blue shirt and then he cut the front in half all the way up to his neck. Then he cut the sleeves in half and ripped it off his body. He had small man boobs and the perfect sized nipples but avian they were flat.

"We'll have to do something about those nips." Ross mocked

He pinched them so hard they didn't take long for them to become erect. But Ross didn't stop because of that next he sucked his nipples for five minutes and Bradley was moaning the whole time. Ross was feeding off Bradley's moans. He reached down in his bag and grabbed out two more clamps Bradley said no and then Ross said what was that. The torture was different this time Ross got one leg on each side of Bradley and knelt down. Then he grabbed his nipples and twisted them twice around causing Bradley to scream even louder than Cameron.

"Now what did we learn?" Asked Ross

"To not say no." Said Bradley

Ross then put the clamps on Bradley's nipples causing him to scream. Then Ross went over to Bradley's feet he untied his shoes and took them off to reveal two 8 size feet in white socks.

"Small feet for your age aren't they." Ross mocked

Bradley knew he had small feet and he was embarrassed and he started to blush. Then Ross took his socks off and started to tickle his feet this was almost to much for Bradley he was laughing so hard he almost peed himself. Ross stopped and within a second he reached up and squeezed Bradley's crotch so hard that Bradley completely stopped laughing and gasped as if if couldn't breathe. You could see the pain on Bradley's pain. Ross was moving his hand massaging the balls. After that Ross pulled out a syringe and plunged it into Bradley's right leg. His lower body went numb and he couldn't move it. Ross undid his ankle restraints then climbed on top of Bradley in the same manor he has been. In the process Ross rested his knee on Bradley's crotch making him groan. Then he undid his belt unbuttoned his jeans unzipped them and ripped them off. Bradley was wearing blue Cookie Monster briefs with Cookie Monster on the crotch.

"Well we'll well look what we have here." Ross exclaimed

Bradley was so embarrassed he didn't think this would happen today so he didn't worry about what underwear he was wearing. Ross teased his balls a little more before yanking the briefs off. Ross couldn't help but laugh he had a full grown black hair bush but he had a cut two inch penis and some of the smallest balls ever. Even the two that were being forced to watch laughed. He then flipped Bradley over on to his stomach his ass was beautiful white hairless and round. "Let's make that white ass red." Ross whispered to Bradley making his muscles tense. Out of nowhere Cameron screamed the milking machine had pumped nearly half a cup of cum out of him but he was still going and the pain was to much for him but Ross just left it alone. He then grabbed Bradley and Cameron's belts and started to slap them against Bradley's bare as alternating belts. Within five minutes it was redder than strawberries. Bradley also resisted his ass being opened but Ross overpowered him. His asshole was also tight but it was a bit bigger than Cameron's and it was a little pink. Again Ross got out of his underwear with a full boner and again with out lube he plunged straight in it was even tighter than Cameron's but in two minutes Ross was going full speed his balls slapping against Bradley's ass. When he was done he pulled out flipped Bradley around again and said your turn. Bradley's response was nice try but I saw your trick on Cameron so I don't want a drink. No problem said Ross he pulled out an shot and stuck it in Bradley's balls all of a sudden Bradley was at a full two and three fourths inch boner. Ross went down and up on Bradley and he came in Ross in three minutes. Then he put his underwear back on and picked up Bradley's and put them in his bag he the. Pulled out another milking machine he played around with his balls a little more but then he took Bradley's penis placed it in the machine and turned it on Bradley was moaning already. Ross forced his mouth open again and put the ball gag back in. Ross then picked up the bag placed it on the right side of Jakes bed. Placed a hand on Jakes chest leaned in and whispered your turn.

Ross removed the head gear of Jake and placed it back on Bradley who then moaned loudly because of the milking machine. He then removed the ball gag in Jakes mouth. He walked back over to Cameron and asked him if he was dry Cameron shook his head yes. Ross then turned the machine off and took the tube of Cameron's dick. He then put his sperm in a tube and threw it in his bag now that he's done Ross walked back to Jake and took the scissors and in the same manor as the others cut off Jakes shirt his nipples were normal but they were already erect. But that didn't stop Ross from sucking them. After two minutes of sucking he clamped them with two on each nipples. This made him scream with pain. Next he went to his feat and quickly took off his purple converse. He had size 8 feet then he pulled off his black socks to then tickle his feet unfortunately unlike the others Jakes wasn't ticklish. This irritated Ross so what he did next was out of anger he got on the bed in the regular way he has been and he grabbed Jakes balls so hard they could have popped. Jake screamed the loudest out of all the others then Ross dug his knee into Jakes balls he then cried with pain. And when he did this Ross went in for the kiss sticking his tongue in and out. After he got off he stuck the same syringe in Jakes right leg next he undid the ankle restraints he undid jakes colorful belt in buttoned and unzipped the purple jeans and yanked them off. Jake was wearing yellow, orange, and red cameo briefs. Ross picked up Jakes balls and squished them. He groaned and then Ross pulled off the briefs and he saw a cut three inch penis and some balls so big the just needed to release a ton of cum. Rod then flipped him over his ass was cute little round white ass. Ross started to spank it with a leather whip when it was as red as a cherry he stopped and took off his underwear his penis was fully erect he then opened Jakes ass his asshole was so little and pink Ross went straight in but Jakes was so tight Ross came just in time before he was almost forced out. Ross flipped Jake over again to give him a boner he grabbed a vibrator and Jakes penis and started to massage it he was groaning until he got a boner then Ross had sex in the same way he did the others. When he got off he grabbed the last machine and placed it on his dick.

Now Ross removed the nipple clamps from all of their nipples. Then he took the machine off Bradley and tubed his sperm like he did Cameron. Ross waited a little then he tubed Jakes sperm obviously taking the machine off before. Then Ross chloroformed all of them dressed them without giving their underwear or shirts back he cleaned up the room beds and all then he took the camera down. And then he put Cameron back in his bed then Ross drove the other two home and did the same. When all of them woke up at first they thought it was a dream but when they went to shower they saw how wrecked they were.

The End


End file.
